


Mad World || n.h.

by barakitten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depressed!Niall, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakitten/pseuds/barakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall found the perfect place. His place.<br/>His place to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad World || n.h.

"If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"  
He asked this question many times before, and Liam knew what he was really asking.  
"Yes. Every tree makes a sound, affects something in some way. Every tree is important, no matter what happens. They are important, in some way."

 

The next day, another pair of dull eyes and long hours. Niall had more and more lines lining his arm, some black and some red. The pen was for during school, the other was for when he had time alone. The lines signified his inner struggle and what he's willing to do to himself to silence the monsters, to feel something.  
Liam once asked why he did it.  
"Plenty of things get cut each day.  
Fresh bread gets cut by a bakers knife, or a factories' knife.  
Fruit gets cut for people to eat, to mix, to sugar.  
Fingers get cut by paper at school, at the office.  
And people get cut. By many things. Words, hands, razors.  
What's the difference if I cut myself for the feeling of pain?"  
And he once asked what his dreams were.  
"The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had."  
And Liam understood that he was not happy. He was less than not happy, in fact.

 

"Hey Niall. How are you today?"  
And despite all the feelings he had, it was easier to say nothing. Nothing.  
"I'm fine."  
Nothing.  
"Just fine."

 

And he was asked, not by Liam, why he wanted to kill himself.  
"Life is nothing but a game, played by the people who want to change, by the people who love far too much, by the people who love nothing, by the people who want to escape. I'm one of the ones that want to escape.  
Humans are just a waste of energy and space. Compared to the universe, we are nothing. Me wanting to die doesn't mean I'm insane, it means I'm smart enough to notice how little I'm worth. I should at least be one to die, I'm not one of the ones who believes in finding love, or having a soulmate. I'm not one of the ones who loves life.  
So, maybe it'd be better on all of us if I left."

 

"Liam, guess what?" He was excited. Since when has he been excited?  
"What, love?" Liam was sad today. He was missing the feeling of someone being in his arms, returning his love, thinking of him in return.  
"I found the place. Y'know? The place I talked about."  
And Liam froze. Yes, he knew what place he was referring to. He hoped he would never get this phone call.  
"Um. Yeah. Where is it?"  
"In almost the middle of the woods. It's an old bridge. The bottom has rocks and a big river. It's perfect."

"The perfect place to die."

 

And when that young boy died the next winter, Liam didn't say a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, that's it. Hope you liked it.


End file.
